A Horse's Tale
by zoidbarg
Summary: Alex Russo is a young and talented horse-racer who is on her way to win the Kentucky Derby. Mitchie works at a stable for the wealthy horse-racers. Story? Everybody seems to be drawn to horses' love.
1. Chapter 1

It's not like I wanted to do this job. Cleaning up after horses is not what a girl would do on her Friday off. Especially for the whole day. It's been a long day and all I've done is tend the horses. By the end of the day, I always find myself talking to the horses. I caught a couple of glances, but they should know what the smell of horse's excretion can do to a girl. The horses laugh or chuckle every time I complain about this job. It's as if they want me to suffer. The truth was, I didn't mind horses, but something about this job makes me want to jump into a pile of hay and lose sanity.

I silently laugh at myself as I clean up the horse's den for who knows what reason. While the horse stares blankly at me with his dark eyes, I roll my eyes, "What are you staring at, Flames?" I snapped. The horse blinks and looks out at the other side. I sigh and walked over to him, "what are you staring at, boy?" The horse huffed out a breath and swung his head at the other horse, "Martin? What, does our boy Flames have a crush on him?" I teased. The black-eyed beauty nodded his head severely. I held in a laugh, "seriously?" I leaned forward on the door and crossed my arms on the top, "I mean sure he's good looking, but what do you even see in him? Plus, he's a dude, Flames," the horse continues to stare at Martin with dreamy eyes. I wonder what the horses think about, "but, I guess he's pretty good looking," I shrugged as I turned my head to look back at the other side. For a couple of minutes, we continued to stare at the horse while he finally stares back. His eyes piercing, and anything but dull. The lights electrical vibration grows numb until they could no longer be heard,

"Mitchie!" I snapped out of my trance of thoughts, "Mitchie! What are you doing?" My boss, Anne, shouted with her southern accent,

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I was just finishing up," I picked up the broom and shut the door behind me. Anne grabbed my shoulder,

"You're not done, yet bud,"

"What? It's almost six. You said I could go home after six!" I groaned,

"Don't you sass me!" Anne harshly squeezed my shoulder. I winced. I never like her, and she never like me. She only hired me because I basically the most efficient when getting the work done. Yeah, but we hated each other's guts, "Look, I want you to tidy the whole stable up,"

"For what? Is your mother coming?" I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me. Didn't turn out to be the case,

"Ha, very funny Torres," Anne smirked, "no, smart-ass. We have a guest coming to pick out a new horse for the Kentucky Derby. I don't expect anything less than what you have going here,"

"Who's coming?" I was genuinely curious. We always had celebrity horse-racers come in here to buy a horse. It's true though, we do have the best horses here,

"Alex Russo,"

"Alex Russo? She's the youngest racer in the derby!" I knew the racer well. She was good for an eighteen year old,

"Don't get your hopes up kid. You won't get to meet her tomorrow," Anne laughed with sinister, "oh, and make sure you get rid of yourself when she comes," and with that, she slams the stable door behind her. I was fuming. Just because I didn't know how to ride a horse as well as her, doesn't mean I was less of a better person than she was. That bitch really needs to be kicked in groin. Oh did I tell you my theory. Anne's a man. That's right. She does have a penis.

It was six in the morning when I arrived at the stables. Anne woke me up at five thirty saying that she was incredibly displeased with my hard-work and demanded for me to come to the stables right away. I slammed the phone and got out of bed. She really knows how to make someone piss in their pants. I looked around at my job-well-done. Flames and Marigold seemed to be pleased, at least I think they were. I smiled at them, "you guys are up early. Couldn't sleep?" They blinked a couple of times, "okay I'm going to take that as a yes from the both of you. Do you think you guys will be 'the chosen one?'" I air-quoted. Of course all I received were a couple of blank stares, "no? Well, we'll see, right?" I patted both their noses and walked off to clean the perimeter of the stable.

The voices of Anne gradually inched closer to the barn, "crap!" I whispered. I dove for a hiding spot. Where? Martin's den,

"So we have an arrange of three-year old horses," Anne opened the door and the footsteps on the dirt path were more audible, "We have Flames, Marigold, Pantsy..." Anne continued to list the horses, "and last but not least, Martin," my heart dangled in my stomach as I heard a voice, and it was most certainly not Anne's,

"Hey, boy," I saw the hand most up from the nose to Martin's head. I could see Martin smiling from this angle. It was rare to see a horse smile, "you're a beauty, you know that?" Of all horses, she had to choose the one where I was hiding in, "can I take this one?"

"Martin? sure. One of our best. Every girl uses him for their competition. Though he's more of a horse show horse,"

"I don't care," the girl hastily said,

" Alright, fine. Come with me outside and then I'll go talk with your agent,"

"Thanks so much," the girl, who I assume is Alex Russo, opened the gate and pulled Martin out of his den and the three left, making their way to the door. When it finally slammed I ran out of Martin's den and tip-toed to the door. Until I was completely sure that they all left, I creaked the door open and stepped out of the stable,

"I was wondering when you were going to leave," a voice shook me from behind. I turned around sharply. A raven-haired girl leaned against the wall with a smirk on her face with her arms crossed, "do you usually enjoy living in a horse's den?"

"Um...um...I," I was beginning to blush significantly all over my face,

"It's a good thing Anne didn't catch you," the girl walked closer around my personal space, "if you don't mind me asking, why were you in there?"

"I...I wasn't supposed to be here," I was so nervous I could feel my bones rattle against my skin, "I have to go before...," I stared at her plump lips, "Before! Anne catches me," I turned to escape, but she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt,

"Not so fast, Dennis the Menace," she brought me closer to her, "I didn't even get your name," she seductively said,

"Why would I tell you?" I gulped,

"Why wouldn't you?" I could hear her smile against my ear,

"Will you tell Anne?" I looked at her chocolate marbles,

"Maybe. Depends, will you tell me your name?" Her voice sounded like melted chocolate. That sounds...delicious. And the chocolate slowly covering that plump strawberry. That sounds, amazing. I moaned as her lips moves closer to my neck, "what was that?" I snapped out of my thoughts,

"My name is...um...it's the...," my name, should I tell her?

"What, did a witch steal your memory?" She continued to use that addicting voice,

"My name...is...," I looked at the plump strawberry, "Sasha,"

"Sasha?" Her voice stiffened into solid chocolate, "you sure?"

"Yes, Sasha," and with that I dashed out of her grip and ran for my bike and pedaled home without looking back at the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex Russo" I tapped on the mouse as I scrolled down, "Youngest racer in the Kentucky Derby, 2010," I exited out of the link. There was not much to know about Alex Russo besides the fact she's a talented racer and that she likes girls. Honestly, what was she thinking? She didn't even know who I was and she still tried to get in my pants. Well, at least when I go to work tomorrow, I'll act like this whole thing didn't exist. She's gone now and I go back to my semi-enjoyable job.

Martin's gone. It did not have a great impact Flames. In fact, he immediately moved onto Marigold. I swear that horse has a split-personality disorder. Or he could be a whore-horse. Or I could just making things up now. Anne was nice enough to let me take Flames out for a ride. Oddly enough, this morning, she complimented on my job well done. I didn't understand. What was the point of cleaning up the stable? It was obvious. Anne was evil...and a man.

I pulled on Flames' reins, bringing him to the open fields. I mounted on Flames gently and patted his head, "go gentle on me, boy," I gripped the reins tight and he trotted. I only wanted him to go around the area. Everything smelled of pine and fresh air. The one thing I love about this place was the fresh air and the starry nights. When I lived in the city, the closest thing we got to a starry night was the theme "Starry Night" for our school dance. I only had been riding for about a year, when I officially had the job. Anne found me a private instructor after telling me that she had no intention of teaching a beginner. I was never struck by the comment. Especially after I saw her fall off her horse...twice. I was the only one who saw threatened me if I had told anyone about it, she would have me thrown into a pile of horse crap. Of course I promised, but I saw her in an entirely different perspective. My private tutor was actually pretty good. She participated in the summer Olympics and nearly won bronze but an accident had permanently damaged her legs. Her name was Patty. She never bothered telling me her last name, and I never really cared about it. I guess she's alright. I mean, she's the only I've ever had. I still study with her on the art of the equestrian. It's weird 'cause my dad had told me the horse show in Australia had a-,

"Hey, Sasha!"

I know that voice.

I pulled on Flames' reins and looked behind me. There she was. Alex. That perfect smile and fantastic eyes. She was not riding a horse...and I was, "Um...hi," I looked back, breaking eye contact,

"So, you ride?" She came to the front, patting Flames' head. He seemed to enjoy it, "you any good?"

"Decent," I shrugged,

"So, what's his name?"

"Flames,"

"Is he your horse?" She circled Flames a couple of times before stopping to get a good look at me,

"No, I don't own a horse. I only work here as like a janitor, and take lessons,"

"How long have you been riding?"

"A year, but I already love it,"

"And working in that stable? Do you enjoy that?" She raised her eyebrows, curiously,

"Well, Anne can be demanding, but it's a decent job. I guess," she looked at me with a smile, "um, so, what are you doing here again?"

"Training,"

"Here? I never see you around,"

"I switched stables. The last one was not compatible with my level," she remarked snobbishly. Jerk.

"Okay, well, I have to go. I need to get back to work," I was about to turn Flames around when she stopped me, almost getting trampled, "are you crazy?"

"Probably."

"What do you want?" I said, trying not to sound too harsh,

"I was just wondering, after work, you want to ride a little bit,"

"I'm only allowed to ride once a day," I lied,

"I'm sure I can persuade Anne to let it slide by," she winked, "meet me near the tall oak tree," and without another word, she left. I sat on Flames, dumbfounded. What was she talking about? There were at least a hundred tall oak trees!

As I made my way to the oak tree, I did see Alex with Martin. I sighed and dragged Flames right next to me. She was already on top of Martin, "you're late,"

"I'm sorry but you didn't specify which tall oak tree," I rolled my eyes as I got on top of Flames,

"Sorry, my mistake," she sarcastically replied, "so, you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," I said, not sounding too pleased. I really didn't want to ride with a professional. It's just simply condescending,

"Wow, you sound thrilled," She went first, "so, aren't you going to tell me your real name?"

"What do you mean?" I slowly began to panic,

"I asked Anne if she knew a Sasha and she said she doesn't. So, what's your name, Dennis the Menace?"

"Mitchie,"

"Okay, Dennis,"

"Okay?" I shrugged hesitantly, "when are you racing?"

"The derby's in March, so I guess at that time. Until then...," she made a turn, and I followed, "I'm training here and doing a couple of small races,"

"How long have you been riding?"

"Almost all my life," she stared out at the field, "I never enjoyed school and I didn't really have any talent in the arts and sciences or sporty athletics, so my I picked up horseback riding,"

"Horseback riding is a sport," I spoke up defensively,

"I mean the ones that requires a ball and legs," Alex chuckled, "I know how dangerous riding can be. Trust me, I've fallen a couple of times when I first learned. I almost gave up,"

"You did?" That was pretty hard to believe,

"Yeah, but I loved my horse too much, you know? Couldn't give up on him,"

"So, how come you bought Martin?"

"My former horse was getting old. They had to put him down,"

"Oh...I'm sorry," I looked down, listening intently at the trots of the horses,

"It's fine. He lived well," I could've sworn I saw a drop of tear,

"What was his name?"

"Gemini,"

"Cool, like the constellation," I nodded. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again,

"So, you going to the derby?" We stopped as we reached back to the stable,

"Um...I can't,"

"Why not?" Her voice cracked, sounding disappointed,

"I...can't afford it. I mean I wish I can. I usually just watch it on t.v with my mom," I got off Flames and brought him back to his stable,

"And not your dad?" Alex did the same with Martin,

"My dad's in New York. He's a columnist, but my parents divorced fairly recently,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright. I've grown up with it, you know, easier to understand now,"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"So, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess,"

"Yeah, tomorrow," she smiled and left the stable. I closed up the gates and headed home, forgetting about my bike.


End file.
